Healing Comes with a Price
by MCstarz1617
Summary: When Max gets fed up with Fang's hobby of sleeping with multiple girls, they get in a fight that ruins Max's romantic feelings towrds Fang but it also shows her who she's actually ment to be with. Miggy


"Max, please listen to me!" Fang cried as Max stormed out the door.

"Why, so you can tell me that you don't love me and would rather be with anyone else as long as you weren't with me?! Well FYI bub, _I_ don't _love you_ okay it's not you. It was you once but you blew that chance smartass. You fucking _made out _ with her on my bed, _my fucking bed_ Fang!" Max screeched back at him, causing Dr. M, Jeb, and the Flock come running out of the house.

"But Max I love _you, _only you!" Fang screeched back.

"Yeah fucking right." Max mumbled under her breath as her beautiful wings shot out and she took off, flying straight up not even needing to take a running start anymore. Fang unfurled his wings, meaning to take off after her, but he was fulled back by a enraged Iggy.

"You fucking bastard, how dare you." Iggy snarled menicingly low. The Flock had no need to be quiet anymore, Itex had fallen six months ago. "You broke her already shattered heart, don't you get it? _She doesn't love you anymore._" Fang flinched, the last part comming as a blow to his heart. With that Iggy dropped Fang and flew off in the direction Max had gone, leaving Fang to deal with the Flock and Jeb.

Iggy flew for what seemed like hours, again relying on only his hearing. He finally heard a soft cry from below him, he reconized the cry as Max's. Iggy pulled in his wings, droping like a stone, and landing on the branch directly above the one Max was sitting on.

"Get the hell away from me Fang!" Max called up, not moving from her spot.

"Its not Fang." Iggy said, snarling when he said Fang's name.

"Sorry Ig." Iggy jumped down and sat next to Max, pulling her onto his lap.

"You know I love you right?" Iggy whispered, all of the rage he felt towards Fang melting with the touch of this angel. Max froze and then relaxed a small smile gracing her features.

"I know, I love you too." Max said quietly as she gently pressed her lips to Iggy's, both feeling as if they were floating on a cloud.

The couple flew back to their house, all the while laughing and joking like best friends and lovers did. When the two walked through the door they heard Jeb screaming at Fang for being a dickhead.

"Hey woah daddy calm down!" Max said as she and Iggy walked farther into the house, their hands entwined.

"Oh, hi Max, you look happy!" Jeb exclaimed, forgetting about Fang. Max lifted her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"You son of a bitch, Max is mine!" Fang screeched as he launched at Iggy, only to be jerked back by Jeb.

"Don't you dare! I was _never _yours, and now I never will be!" Max screeched back as Iggy pulled her to his chest and wrapped his wings aroundher in a protective manor, like Max always did for Angel, even now. As if on que Angel walked in, rubbing her bleary eyes.

"Max, Iggy what's going on?" Angel asked as Iggy let his wings drop for a second so that Max could pick her up. Once Angel was in Max's arms Iggy wrapped his wings aroung the two girls again.

"They look like the perfect family." Ella whispered to Dr. M who just nodded her head and smiled.

"Lets get you back to bed sweetheart, okay?" Max whispered to Angel, who just nodded her head sleepily. Max glanced back at Iggy and whispered something in his ear, he nodded with a smile and let his wings drop. Max waked up the stairs, carrying a now sleeping Angel. Iggy turned on Fang then.

"She's mine now Fang, I'll treat her right, like you never could. She is an angel and deseves to be treated like one. You let her slip through _your_ fingers, but I sure as hell ain't gonna let myself lose her. I love her and she feels the same, so I just want you to remember that she _is mine_." Fang flinched at the words said. Max came down the stairs then and Iggy walked up to her and kissed her, not rough and passionately, but sweetly, lovingly. When they pulled apart Iggy rested his forehead on Max's, all the while grinning like an idiot.

A/N: These charicters do not in any way belong to me. They are all owned and copyrighted to James Patterson and I do not receive any profit from this work. All I own is the plot.


End file.
